Giving
by HaliDarkFire
Summary: Mello always wants chocolate, well, Matt wants something in return
1. Can I?

i do not own death note or its characters

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

The room was quiet, except for the crunching sound of chocolate, computer keys, and a gameboy."... Matt, hey, Matt." mello spoke, looking over at his gamer friend."... MATT,... god damn it!" Mello stood from his seat, and stomped over to the gamer, yanking his gameboy from his hands.

"Hey! Mello! I just got to level 36!"

"Pay attention to me then!"

"... Fine, what do you need?"Mello smiled triumphantly. "Chocolate, and some more printing paper."Matt sighed and stood up.

"Okay, ... but... if I do this for you... will you do something for me?" he asked, looking into mello's eyes. mello blinked."I'll tell you when I get back but, ... just promise..." mello stared. He really wanted chocolate... and couldn't continue the investigation with out printing stuff..."Okay, sure, what ever. Just hurry up."Matt smiled, and ran out of the house.


	2. Request

do not own dn, or characters

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Mello blinked, and looked up as Matt walked in. "Took you long enough."

"sorry." Matt walked over and placed a bag next to Mello, who immediately dug out a piece of chocolate, and opened it. He took a bite as he dug through the bag for the printing paper. Mello then loaded the paper into the printer as Matt talked.

"Mel?...""what?" Mello asked, sounding slightly pissed.

"um... will you... do something for me now?"

"...what?" Mello replied, not looking at Matt. Matt was quiet, before responding."I-... I want to have sex..."

Mello paled.

"You WHAT?!" he yelled, now facing Matt."well, since we have to go on that mission soon... i just... thought maybe..."

"What? I'd have SEX with you?!" Mello got up from his chair, and went to his room. Matt stood there quietly, before he went to his own room, pulling out his game boy.


	3. Dream

i do not own matt, mello or dn

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Matt groaned, and pulled the blankets over his head. 'talk about not sleeping, god, how does L do it?' Matt buried his face in his pillow, and soon drifted back to sleep.

Mello had just finished his present investigation, and of course , was now utterly bored, and annoyed. 'i can't BELIEVE Matt said that! God, fucking idiot!"Mello looked at the clock. 1:58, Matt hadn't come out of his room yet. 'I... he wasn't SERIOUS,.. was he?... he has been distracted lately..." Mello stood, and walked down the hall, towards Matt's room. He opened the door, and went in. His house, his rules, which meant no knocking.

"Matt,... hey, Matt!" Mello Sat on Matt's bed, and looked at him. ' what the fuck? Is e SILL sleeping?'

"Mello..." The blond blinked. 'is he... dreaming about me?' Mello shook his head.

'he's probably just pissed.'

"harder" This time Mello paled. 'o-okay coincidence...'

Matt squirmed in his sleep.

"Mello..." Matt rolled over,"don't tease..."

THUD

Mello stared from his present position on the floor.

'oh FUCK! He is!'

Mello slowly stood up. 'think, think...'

Mello walked over, and 'lightly shook' Matt. And by light i mean lighter than he wanted to, and by shook, i mean shoved off the bed.

"ow! Fuck Mello! Why the ell did you-...uh...Mello?" He looked up at his blond friend, who was simply staring at him, before he felt Mello grab his collar, and throw him on the bed."oh fuck, he's pissed...'


	4. My Way

I do not own dn or its characters

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Mello brought up his hand, and Matt scrunched up, expecting to be hit. However, the hand grabbed Matt's shirt, and pulled it off him.

"uh, Mell-AH!" Matt winced as Mello smacked him.

He watched Mello as he traced a finger over his stomach. He began to relax, only to get smacked across his chest, causing him to groan.

"what the he-"Mello put his hand over Matt's mouth, as he pulled off his shirt, and Matt's pants. Causing Matt to blink. 'is he... trying to have sex?'

The blond lent in, licking Matt's chest. Matt moaned, only to be slapped again.

"AH! Mello! Why do you kee-Ah! STOP!" Mello hit him again.

"so you DID want this?!" he said, grabbing Matt's crotch.

Matt yelped.

"didn't you?!"

"ye-yes."

"sick BASTARD..."

Matt stared "wh-what'd-"

"SICK... BASTARD!"

"Mello... i don't-"

"SHUT UP!" Mello yelled hitting him once again.

" it's OBVIOUS you've been thinking about this for a while, since you've been so distracted. So i'll do it, but it's gonna be MY way, you have no say! And when we're done, you don't ever mention it again! Don't even expect it to happen ever again! And you better work hard like you used to! Got it?!"

Matt stared wide eyed."GOT... IT?!" Mello shook him, until he finally nodded.

"good."

Mello then removed the rest of both his, and Matt's clothes


	5. Through the Night

I do not own dn, or characters

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

'Is Mello really that mad at me?...'

Mello began to lick Matt's neck, then bit hard, making it bleed. He licked up the blood, smirking as he felt Matt shiver. He repeated this over and over, drawing blood each time. Finally Matt spoke.

" Mello... that hurts."

Mello glared, and pushed him into the bed.

"what'd you say?!"

"I-... it hurts..." Matt replied, trying to find somewhere else to look besides Mello's eyes."what the hell did i say?! My way!"

Matt nodded, and shut up.

Mello continued with his rough ways.

He would hit Matt if he talked.

Scratch him if he moved too much.

And even cut him once, because he didn't do exactly as he wanted. Matt was beginning to get scared. Well, he was already scared, but REALLY scared. He blinked as Mello reached over the bed, he at back up, with his gun in hand. Matt paled.

'oh shit.'

"Mello, i didn't-" Matt screamed as Mello brought the gun down to strike him across his face."Don't talk," Mello put the gun to Matt's lips, "SUCK." Matt blinked, then slowly began to suck on the gun. He had no clue what was going on, but he knew one thing: getting hit with that gun HURT. Mello soon pulled it out of Matt's mouth, smacking him with it. He then slowly ran it down Matt's body, as son as Matt shivered, he smacked him with it again. This time on his stomach. Matt bit his lip to prevent himself from screaming.

Mello smiled, and leaned over again. Matt stared at the way Mello's body moved. Mello sat back up, this time with a bottle of lube. Matt stared, and tried not to smile.

'so Mello WAS going to... he just didn't want to admit it, maybe he's embarass-... wait...'

Matt stared at Mello, who was coaxing his member. '... is e not going to...'

"Mello..." Matt said hesitantly, "are you... not going to prepare me?..."

"my way Matt"

"b-but Mello that'll-"

"Shut up! I KNOW what I'm doing."

Mello moved closer, in between Matt's legs, he lifted them, then entered.

Matt let out a muffled scream, having put both hands over his mouth, and was about to cry.Mello stared, amused, but did not want to admit it. So, he instead began to move, ignoring Matt.

Matt's muffled screams slowly turned into louder screams of pleasure, but still held some pain. Mello continued through the rest of the night.


	6. Ending 1 All Mine

Okay, so this is ending #1, one of two options, this one is 1 chapter long, the other one will be longer

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mello rolled over, and yawned, before propping himself on his elbows. He looked over at Matt, who was asleep on his stomach with his arms tucked under him. Mello lent over, brushing hair out of Matt's face. He blinked. Matt's face was covered with tears. 'was i really that hard on him?'  
Matt rolled onto his side, before whimpering and rolling back on his stomach. Mello frowned. "Matt...hey, Matt." Matt turned his face, only to be kissed on the corner of his lips by Mello. Matt blinked.  
"di-... did you just?"  
"yes" Mello said, slightly red.  
"but you said-"  
"yeees." slightly annoyed.  
"so why did you-"  
"i get it!"  
"...sorry..."  
Matt sighed. 'i feel a little light headed.' He looked down at the bed, and stared. 'i-is my butt... bleeding?' Matt touched his butt, and brought his hand to his face.  
"I-...I'm"  
"taking the day off..."  
"what?"  
"you... are... taking... the... day... OFF." Mello repeated, kissing Matt.  
Matt blinked. "... wha?"  
Mello sighed. "i agreed to fuck you, because i wanted to. So we're taking the day off." obviously trying to hold anger.  
Matt still stared. "... what?"  
now Mello looked pissed. "i WANTED to fuck you! I love you you fucking idiot!"  
"... really?"  
"yes. God-eep!" Matt tackled Mello off the bed landing on top.  
"i love you too, GOD, i love you too." Matt spoke, pressing himself as close to Mello as he could get. Mello sighed and hugged him back. "you're so weird." Mello said, as he hid his smile in Matt's hair.  
Matt cuddled into Mello's neck, and sighed, smiling.  
"...maybe..." Matt looked up at Mello as the blond spoke. "we'll get you some new video games."  
"really?"  
"yeah, but only because of your butt, I'm not spoiling you."  
Matt nodded.  
"and... I'll try to be nicer... ext time, ... maybe we'll do it the way you like..."  
Matt smiled. 'next time, there's gonna be a next time.'  
"Mello... you're so sweet," Matt kissed his cheek, "i love you no matter what, okay?" If that's the way you like sex, then we'll do it that way."  
"no,no,your way, i don't want to hurt you."  
"i don't mind""i do"  
"really, I'm okay."  
"well, i said no"  
"yes"  
"no"  
"yes"  
"Matt! So help me you won't be able to walk for a week!"  
"that means we're definitely doing it again.  
"fuck you."  
"sounds good"  
"horny bitch."  
Matt laughed until Mello pushed him off him.  
"AH! My ass!" Matt rolled.  
Now Mello laughed.  
"you ass!"  
"awwww, blushy little girl."  
"what?"  
"you're on the bottom"  
"...cheater..."  
"maybe we WILL do it my way."  
"no god damn it, your way hurts!"  
"that's it!" He tackled Matt, and pinned him.  
"your ass is mine."  
Matt hid his face in a pillow that came down with Mello as he smiled. 'FINALLY!'


	7. Alternate Ending Back to work

Do not own death note or its characters. This is an alternate ending, there will be more than one chapter in the alternate ending

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mello was the first to wake up, he rolled over and bean to reach around for his chocolate. Ha smacked around for almost 15 seconds, before he opened his eyes. '... this isn't my room...' He rolled over, and blinked when he saw Matt next to him, and all the memories of last night came back to him. 'oh... right." Mello sat up, still looking at Matt. 'he sleeps like a fucking cat.' He thought as he brushed some of Matt's hair out of his face. The blond smiled, then frowned and pulled his hand away. 'what the fuck was i doing?! I mean it's bad enough i enjoyed it bu-wait, i enjoyed it? Oh fuck! I did!' Mello groaned and fell back onto the bed. 'does this mean I'm gay?' he looked over at the gamer. 'i don't know, god this is confusing! ho-... wait.' Mello pushed all of Matt's hair out of his face. 'he's... crying...'  
he thought back to yesterday. 'what triggered this?' Mello frowned and got out of bed. 'I'll ask later.' He thought as he got dressed and left the room, to work on some more cases.


	8. Good Morning

I do not own DN or its characters. Okay, you know what I've decided, I'm gonna post all the chapters to giving. Bet you guys love me now. Here's the benefit of knowing my DA account, b/c all the stories I ever post, have already been written all the way through, just so they'll flow together. and all of them are posted on my DA before here, unless DA won't let me on. So Giving and Abductions were already fully written and entered by the time you read chapter one of either. Lol, I know, I'm mean, but take this as a hint to join DA, b/c then you'll get my stories faster. Also, the reason I'm posting all of the is b/c I don't know how my dad's computer is going to act. My DA name is the same as this one. Also, if you look at my page often enough, you will notice I've added a small section where I post what I'm working on, or lack there of, what's wrong, or if I'll be away. I'll be updating it when necessary. (It's at the top of my page, or should be XD)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Matt groaned and covered his head with a pillow. 'stupid sun... i wonder if you could death note a sun?' Matt sat up, and grabbed his headphones, throwing hem on, then lying back down, and fell asleep to his music.  
Mello noticed Matt still wasn't up. 'man, he sure sleeps a lot lately.' He walked to Matt's room.  
"Hey! Matt! Wake up!"  
Matt didn't move, Mello took a bite of his chocolate, and repeated himself, frowning when Matt still didn't move.  
"you lazy bastard..." He walked over and straddled Matt.  
"hey," He shook him, " Matt... hey! I'm TRYING to be nice, but if you don't get up, I'm gonna be mean!" Matt still didn't move.  
"alright, FINE." Mello stomped out of the room, returning 5 minutes later, with a bucket full of water. He'd found it in the living room, it was where Matt kept his games. Which were now scattered through out the house. Mello walked over to Matt's bed, then proceeded to dump the bucket of very cold water on Matt. It would have been hot, but it took longer to get it really hot, then it did really cold.  
"AH!" Matt threw his blankets around, before he fell off the bed.  
"MELLO! WHAT THE FUCK?!"  
Matt's bed, could now officially be a water bed, or, in a larger picture, his room could almost be a wading pool.  
"nice to see you out of bed ass, now get dressed."  
"you soak me, my bed, my fucking ipod AND headphones, and all you can say is get dressed?!"  
"yup. Now do it." Mello replied, throwing the bucket at Matt.  
"where the hell are my games?!"  
"garbage, floor, out the window, you got too many anyway."  
Matt glared, on the verge of tears.  
"I-i hate you!" Matt screamed, as he stormed out of his room. Mello stood there, before he finally followed. Matt was in the living room, dressed in his usual attire. The only thing out of place was the bag e was carrying.  
"what are you doing?"  
"going for a walk." Matt replied, heading towards the door.  
"where?"  
"away."  
"oh...bring back some chocolate."  
"FUCK OFF!" Matt screamed as e slammed the door.  
Mello stared at the door. "asshole."


	9. Knives

I do not own DN or its characters

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mello printed out a few sheets, he was still researching one case, and felt he had fallen behind. But he didn't worry about Matt, he knew he would come back.  
Matt had returned after being a week, and ½. Mello had bitched him out, only to have Matt lock himself in his room. The next 3 days were hard. Both boys were tense around each other. Matt hadn't been with it, and was slacking off, which annoyed Mello. As far as he was concerned Matt being gone for a week and ½ was more than enough rest. Especially since Mello didn't get chocolate... and he told Matt not to slack off after what happened.  
Mello watched Matt as the goggled boy typed slowly, pausing every two or three minutes, before continuing again. He'd only managed to type one page, over the course of 3 hours and Mello did NOT feel like waiting 69 hours for his 23 page long report to be finished, and he was still writing more. (Mello wrote on paper, Matt typed it up.) Mello growled, putting down his chocolate, and pencil, then walked over to Matt.  
"what the HELL are you doing?" Mello asked, trying not to get angry.  
Matt looked up at Mello, opening his mouth as if to say something, but only stared.  
"Well?!" Mello asked, obviously not doing a very good job keeping calm.  
"I...was typing..."  
"1 page in three FUCKING hours?!"  
"...actually, 1.3 it says."  
"AUGH! That's it!!" Mello screamed, and stomped off to the kitchen. "fucking useless!"  
Matt gave a hurt look, before mumbling."am not."  
Mello wasn't meant to hear, but he did, and took it as a challenge.  
"are too."  
"are not"  
"ARE...TOO..."  
"...no" Matt leaned his face on his hand.  
"YES"  
"no"  
"YES!"  
"no"  
"yes god damn it!" Mello grabbed the first thing he could reach, ad whipped it at Matt, not caring what it was. Until, he saw it was a knife. His eyes widened. 'FUCK!'  
Matt heard shuffling, and looked up just in time, so the knife instead of hitting his forehead, cut his cheek, and the hand it had been resting on.  
Matt winced, clutching his hand, which looked to have taken most of the damage.  
"oh shit..." Mello walked over, "Matt... Matty I-"  
"go the fuck away!" Matt screamed, carefully standing up, "what the fuck did I ever do to you?!"  
and with that Matt went to his room, grabbing the first aid box on his way through.


	10. Too Much Info

I do not own DN or its characters

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Matt once again, was not working. He'd spent 2 days in his room, and Mello was positive that if he let him, he'd stay in there for a month, with his private stash.  
Mello walked to Matt's room, and entered.  
"Matt? … hey, Matt." He looked around the room, his eyes landing on the bed where Matt was lying.  
"god damn it, is he sleeping AGAIN?!"  
The blond walked over and shook Matt roughly, stopping immediately when the boy yelped.  
'what the?'  
Mello picked up Matt's shirt and stared at the scar on Matt's side. He frowned and went to the kitchen. He put some ice in a bag, and turned around, only to see a bigger bag. Mello stared, before peeking inside, eyes widening at all the chocolate. He gaped, smiled, and began to run his hands through the bag. He gazed at one pack of chocolate, one of his top favorites, but it cost over 100 for one bar. He stopped, and suddenly it clicked.  
'oh… FUCK! He didn't!'  
Mello ran back to Matt's room, and yanked up his shirt again.  
'FUCK!'  
"mnnnnn…. Mello?"  
The blond looked up at Matt.  
"…you…. Bastard…. You fucking bastard!"  
"wh-what?"  
"you sold your fucking kidney?! Why?!"  
"…I-"  
"what the FUCK for?!"  
"I-"  
"games?! Is that it?!"  
"no, I-"  
"monitors? Keyboards? Fucking controllers?! WHAT?!"  
"Your present!"  
"….. what?" Mello stared.  
"It's… your birthday soon… and… you said you wanted chocolate. Also, I didn't have enough money to get you a lot of good chocolate, AND get you that one necklace you like so…"  
"…. you mean… the cross one? But… that's over 1,500 …. And… with the chocolate…"  
"I got a job…"  
"WHERE?"  
"why?"  
"Tell me"

"what do you do?"  
"….. people"  
"WHAT?!"  
"Mello, calm down"  
"first you sell a kidney, and now you SLEEP with girls?!"  
"it's not like I'm a virgin… and besides… it's not… girls…"


	11. Mihael

Do not own DN or its characters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"… fuck, … no way…"  
"Mello…"  
"take them back!"  
"What?"  
"Take them back, don't spend your fucking money on me!"  
"You're the reason I got the job in the first place!"  
"Return it all!"  
"Fuck you! Asshole!" Matt sat up, whipping away his tears.  
Mello grabbed him, and forced him down on the bed, pinning both arms underneath him, his body, his face into the bed.  
"Why the hell did you do that?! Why would you even work at a place like that?!"  
"I told you, your birth-"  
"fuck you!" Mello screamed, slamming Matt's body into the bed repeatedly, before flipping him over.  
"give me the REAL reason!"  
Matt groaned, trying to make the world stop spinning  
"well?!" Mello asked, shaking him a few more times.  
"Mello… stop it."  
"No! answer me!"  
"Mel…"  
"Don't fucking call me Mel! Answer!"  
"you already know I love you! What more do you need?!" Matt screamed, trying not to cry.  
"So you sell your fucking kidney, and become a whore, for someone of the same sex when you LOVE someone?!"  
"I don't know!"  
Mello growled before he pressed his lips to Matt's. The gamer's eyes shot open, and he began to struggle.  
"Mello"  
Mello slipped his hand down Matt's pants, and grabbed him, smiling when Matt screamed.  
"Mello no."  
'He DOES like me.' Mello began to rub Matt, soft over the length, but hard over the tip.  
"M-MELLO! STOP IT!" Matt choked, crying.  
Mello blinked, and sat up.  
"Matt?"  
"Stop it!" Matt screamed, pushing Mello off him.  
"you're such an asshole! Just because I like you doesn't man you have to tease me!"  
Matt then pulled the blankets over himself, and hid under them, trying to stop crying.  
"……..Matty," Mello slowly spoke, as he moved to straddle Matt, "come on Matty, I'm not… I…"  
"go away…" Matt mumbled, curling into a ball. Mello sat on Matt, before he pulled down the covers, and began to lick Matt's cheek.  
"Mello…."  
Mello continued, then slowly began to suck and tease Matt's neck. Encouraged by all the little moans, and gasps, he slipped his hand down Matt's pants again.  
"Mello…" Matt repeated, beginning to cry again.  
Mello paused, looking up at Matt again.  
"Matty….. I-…."Mello sighed, as he tried to put his words together.  
Matt, at this point, turned slightly, to look at Mello.  
"Why don't you want me to touch you?"  
Mello said finally. "You say you love me,… but,… you don't want to be touched."  
"I want you to love me… not… just screw me. … it's love, not lust…"  
Mello paused, before lying his head on Matt's chest.  
"I do love you…"  
Matt's eyes widened.  
"St-….. stop it! Stop fucking lying to me!"  
He began to struggle.  
"Matt god damn it!" Mello screamed, as Matt hit his lower stomach. Mello grabbed both of Matt's arms, pinning them above his head. Then pressed his nose to Matt's.  
Both boys were obviously breathing heavily. Mello slowly pressed his lips to Matt's, smiling when the boy didn't refuse.  
"….. I love you…. Okay. So… don't make me sound like a fucking pansy, and say it more than I need to."  
Matt laughed, and pressed his lips to Mello's.  
"okay… I believe you."  
"So… you're still doing stuff for me though."  
"Okay Mello."  
"Seriously…"  
"Yup." Matt replied, cuddling into Mello.  
"I'm in charge."  
"Okay…"  
"…and you're MY bitch… so quit your job…"  
"Okay" Matt replied, trying not to roll his eyes.  
"So… where's the necklace?"  
"Top drawer, left side."  
Mello began to search .  
"And I'm still mad at you"  
"Yup"  
"And were going to buy you a kidney…"  
Mello said, pulling out the necklace, smiling. Matt tried not to laugh.  
"Okay."  
"…And… maybe we can look for wedding rings," Mello said quietly, as he put on the necklace.  
"I mean, it's not like we can get married, but it'll keep the other bastards off of you."  
This time Matt smiled. "thank you… Michael…"  
Mello blushed "… yeah…"


End file.
